User blog:Sclera1/Teletraan- prototype
This article lists the number of Teletraan computer systems in the various Transformers universes. Teletraan I In Transformers: Generation 1, Teletraan I, is the supercomputer that is stored upon the Autobot's spacecraft, the Ark. It serves as a principal diagnostic center, a control center, and as a surveillance system through its control of the Sky Spy satellite, as well as a giant database for the Autobots.High on sci-fi. Star Tribune; Mar 2, 2007; by Salas, Randy A Animated series Millions of years after crashing down to earth, Teletraan I reactivates after the volcano the Ark had crashed into has a minor eruption. The eruption also triggers one of Teletraan I's protocols, search and repair, which sends out the Sky Spy satellite to scan holographic images of Earth vehicles for the repair part of the protocol, integrating the new vehicle forms into the Transformers' systems as they are repaired. After the first Decepticon (Skywarp) is revived, he immediately restores Megatron, who then orders the rest of the Decepticons to follow. The Decepticons find their way out of the Ark, and Starscream blasts the volcano, causing a rock slide that reseals the exit, trapping the Autobots within. The blast causes Optimus Prime to fall into the line of Teletraan I's repair equipment, which results in his revival as a blue and red semi-trailer. After he is restored, he starts the revival of his companions, the other Autobot warriors. Throughout the series, there is a sort of running gag, that no matter how badly damaged, no matter how horrible the destruction of Teletraan I is, Teletraan I is always repaired afterwards without much notice and is always back to perfect working order. In the episode "Kremzeek!" in season 2, Teletraan I is the source of one of the higher-brow moments of humor in the animated series when a malfunctioning Teletraan I mistakenly broadcasts the message, "Choco rations down two grams, doubleplus ungood!" to the confusion of law enforcement authorities. The statement is an allusion to George Orwell's Nineteen Eighty-Four. In 2005, the Ark (and Teletraan I in it) was destroyed by Trypticon. Teletraan II was Teletraan I's replacement in the third season of G1, after the Ark and Teletraan I were destroyed by Trypticon. Voice actor Casey Kasem left the series, and Frank Welker became the voice of Teletraan II. Teletraan I was repaired in The Transformers: Headmasters. Manga By 2005, the Autobots had developed numerous "humanoid computers" that acted as "living" extensions of Teletraan I, including the luckless Teletraan 15 and the perpetually flustered Teletraan 10. 15 and 10 were both stationed on the artificial Earth satellite, Nana. Hoping to use the "bio and Tech Spec" data stored within Teletraan I to alter the course of history, the Decepticon Ravage travelled back in time from three centuries in the future, arriving in 2005... only to discover that Teletraan I's databanks had been damaged by a mysterious saboteur. Ravage (under the alias of "Black Panther Man") positioned himself aboard Nana and became Teletraan 10 and 15's commanding officer, dispatching 15 on a mission to travel through time aboard his transwarp cruiser to reacquire all the lost data, straight from all the various sources. After two years of time travel, the unexpected happened: a security tape was finally unearthed that revealed the identity of the saboteur as Teletraan 15 herself! The baffled Teletraan 15 was imprisoned, but was soon liberated by the Kiss Players cassettes and discovered Ravage's true goal for Teletraan I's data. Realizing what she had to do, Teletraan 15 escaped into the past aboard the transwarp cruiser to fulfill the time loop she had become part of, destroying Teletraan I's databanks in 2005 and putting them out of Ravage's reach in the first place. Beast Wars In this series, the Ark was found on Earth by Megatron, and Teletraan I was hijacked by Blackarachnia, who was able to download the access codes into her brain using the Golden Disk, stolen by Megatron. It is not commonly known that the Autobot's home base computer's name is spelled "Teletraan I" (with Roman numeral one). Misspellings are more commonly used than the true one; "Teletran One" or "Teletran-1" are the ones most frequently encountered (with the latter even making it into the "Ultimate Guide" book). In the Transformers: Beast Wars series finale "Nemesis" Pt.2, Blackarachnia incorrectly pronounced it as "Teletron-I" to which Rattrap quickly and harshly corrected her, "It's Tele''traan''!" But Blackarachnia simply replies "Whatever!" Devil's Due Publishing Teletraan I (mispelled as Teletran-One) would appear in the G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers storyline reformatting the Autobots Wheeljack and Bumblebee. Aunty Marvel Comics Note: Stories from the U.K. Transformers series are in italics. The Ark's computer is called Aunty in Marvel Comics stories. Aunty first appeared in issue #1 called "The Transformers". In this story, she reformats the Autobots however she wasn't fully reaweakened. In the U.K. Marvel story "Raiders of the last Ark", Aunty reawoke and made her single most major role in the series. In this story, she defeats the Decepticons attacking the Ark. Aunty is not explicitly mentioned by name after this, but the Ark and its systems had many more appearances.'' In issue #4, Aunty automated the Autobots' use of the "Tubes of Transference", in issue #60 called "Yesterday's Heroes!", Optimus Prime talks to Aunty about the presumed death of Ratchet, and in issue #2 of the Transformers: Generation 2 comics called "All or Nothing!", the Ark was destroyed, putting an end to whatever may have been left of Aunty. Unlike Teletraan I, Aunty is portrayed as being female. She is the first instance of Cybertronian gender in the Marvel Comics series, despite that Arcee would be introduced later as the first (and only) Female Transformer in this series. Teletraan II Teletraan II is the successor system to Teletraan I, installed in Autobot City. Given some of its displays, it likely has Sky Spy technology. Animated series Teletraan II played back the battle between Metroplex and Trypticon several times over for Grimlock's amusement. When a request was made of Teletraan II to show the moment when Metroplex finished Trypticon "forever," the computer informed the Autobots that such was impossible, as that had never happened. Thus did the Autobots learn that Trypticon had not actually been destroyed, as they had previously believed to be the case. Thanks for waiting to tell them that after Trypticon had left. When the Autobots on Cybertron started glitching, they consulted Teletraan II to find out the cause. The computer informed them that the new power generator was sending strange force waves up to the planet surface, causing the malfunctions, and suggested that the generator should be repaired. Teletraan II was largely devised to cover the departure of Casey Kasem from the show. The computer also helpfully informed viewers of many facts about characters and concepts in the series at the end of several episodes. As with Teletraan I, the proper spelling of "Teletraan II" is somewhat unclear. Because the medium in which it was presented is not a written one, fans have long spelled it with an intuitive single "a". This is supported by Teletraan II's model sheet, but episode scripts spell it with two "a"s.Cast list from the episode "Chaos" Teletran 3 Teletran 3 is a supercomputer that forms the hub of Cybertron's transport network. It is capable of opening precision wormholes to physically connect two points, or smaller 'pinpoint' wormholes through which data can flow. Teletran 3 performs routine functions autonomously but requires operator assistance to deal with new tasks. Teletran 3 is capable of opening wormholes beyond Cybertron planetary space (such as on Earth), but it requires a wormhole generator on the far end to hold the gate open. During transport, Teletran 3 can filter a Transformer through a "camouflage protocol," reconfiguring their alt mode to match the destination. It is also capable of transporting objects through time, though this ability came as a surprise to all concerned, including Teletran 3. This method of time-travel is impractical for regular use because it has a significant chance of causing an apocalypse. Teletran 3 is sentient, possessing sufficient self-awareness to be embarrassed by the whole "apocalypse" thing, but it also appears indifferent to the Autobot/Decepticon conflict, serving whoever asks. Though not explicitly stated, the wormhole network Teletran 3 commands is almost certainly the space bridge, which Optimus Prime would later use to travel to Earth. Devils's Due Publishing Shockwave arranged for the humans (specifically Cobra Commander) to discover technology to open a connection between Earth and Cybertron using Teletran 3's wormhole network. He planned to use this connection to invade Earth, enslave the populace, and steal its resources. Instead a malfunction in the Earth gate caused Teletran 3 to overload, randomly transporting sixteen Transformers to different eras in Earth's past. Jazz, Bumblebee, Hot Rod, and Blitzwing were sent to the 1970s. Optimus Prime and the Stunticons were sent to 1937. Ratchet was sent to a post-apocalyptic future where Shockwave's invasion occurred as planned, and the Dinobots were sent to the age of the dinosaurs. If the missing Transformers were not retrieved, the resulting feedback would have destroyed all life on Earth. Perceptor used Teletran 3 to send G.I. Joe and Cobra members to retrieve them. Shockwave attempted to prevent the last team from returning, reasoning that the ensuing destruction would render Earth fit for immediate strip-mining. This attempt was thwarted, and Shockwave was later overthrown when the Dinobots (rendered incredibly powerful by Teletran 3's reformatting them into dinosaurs) returned. Optimus Prime made efforts to ensure that Teletran 3 could no longer open a wormhole to Earth, and he advised humans to destroy all wormhole technology on Earth as well. "Teletran 3" is one of the few spellings of the term to be both canonical and consistent, since it appeared multiple times in a single series presented in a written medium. The first G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers had previously spelled Teletraan I as "Teletran-One". Teletraan 10 Teletraan 10 (テレトランいちまる Teletraan Ichimaru) is one of several humanoid robots developed by the Autobots to be "living" extensions of the Teletraan I computer. Constantly on-edge at the bumbling antics of her "sister" Teletraan 15, she was secretly designed to "reformat" malfunctioning Teletraan units. In fact, she is the reason that Teletraans 11 and 12 are no longer around. Much of Teletraan 10's ire at her sister computer's ineptitude is due to her own similar behavior in the past. This sometimes leads to her taking out her frustrations on 15 physically, but rarely anything harsher than a swift boot to the tuchus. Her name is properly pronounced "Ichimaru", but she reacts angrily to being called anything but "Ten". Manga As Teletraan 15 traveled through time and space collecting information on Transformers, Teletraan 10 snarkily commented on their various quirks, questioning the logic of Kup's "musket laser" weapon and suggesting that Optimus Prime's three components were not himself, his trailer and Roller, but his body, his left hand and his right hand. 10 came to 15's rescue when the latter was attacked and dismembered by Galvatron. She cradled her broken sister as Safety and Fly-Up rushed to her aid. Shortly afterwards, 10 got a taste of her own medicine when Starscream possessed 15 and tried to take over the Nana base. Her boot to 15's butt got her a burning from eye-beams. Thankfully for her, Starscream learned about the Kiss Players from 15's databanks and abandoned her body in search of more power. When Teletraan 15 rebelled against the pair's commander, Teletraan 10's programming compelled her to turn against the younger computer. Torn by her struggle for identity, she was unable to destroy Teletraan 15. Along with the Kiss Players cassettes Rosanna, Sundor and Glit, both Teletraan units were unceremoniously dumped from their commander's ship in space near Earth and left to forge their own destinies. Teletraan 10 and 15 were designed to embody specific emotional states. 10 represents "anger." Teletraan 10 inexplicably gains a Kansai-region accent near the end of the comic series. Teletraan 15 Teletraan 15 (テレトランいちご Teletraan Ichigo) is one of several humanoid computers developed by the Autobots to be "living" extensions of the Teletraan I computer, operating out of the artificial Earth satellite Nana. This particular unit is shy, bumbling, and incredibly luckless. She frequently gets into trouble and often needs saving by (and occasionally from) her fellow Autobots. Her fellow Teletraan unit Teletraan 10 is frustrated by her antics, but still steps up to help her in a scrape... after a perfunctory round of sarcasm. The two are very close friends, despite their differences. Despite her (numerous) shortcomings, 15 shows amazing dedication to her job and a surprising amount of courage, seemingly ready to face down impossible and almost certainly fatal odds in the line of duty. Manga In the year 2005, with Teletraan I's databanks destroyed by an unknown saboteur, the enigmatic "Kurohyō Man" commanded Teletraan 15 to gather information to restore the precious data. Traveling through time and space, Teletraan 15 encountered various Cybertronians and recorded their personal information (while Teletraan 10 commented on their more unusual character traits). During her adventures, she was creeped out by Perceptor, molested by Wheelie, and bewildered then nearly crushed by Kup. Shortly after being rescued from a Novaroid by Micromaster Hot Rod, the pair were attacked by Galvatron. When she tried to protect the damaged Hot Rod, Galvatron bit 15's right arm off, leaving her to die from fuel loss while he attempted to finish off his old foe. The arrival of Star Convoy allowed Teletraan 10 to arrive on the scene, while the Autobots Safety and Fly-Up rushed to 15's aid. 15 was brought back to the satellite Nana, where her right arm was restored, but this time with the ability to morph into a saw blade for self-defense. As she recovered, Blaster gave her a gift: the cassette Steeljaw, both for companionship and the music he had stored on his tape. (The music was very moody and sad, much to 15's chagrin.) Back on her data-gathering mission, she and Steeljaw ran across the Cyberjet Jetfire, who took them on a tour of the Earth in his reality. Their flight was interrupted by an attack by Dreadwing and Smokescreen, but 15 found herself saved once again by Optimus Prime, this time as "Battle Convoy". En route to Nana, she was possessed by the ghost of Starscream and promptly took over the satellite once she arrived. Neither 10 nor Kurohyō Man were able to stop her, but in the end they didn't need to. Digging through 15's data banks, Starscream learned about the power of the Kiss Players and left to possess someone from that reality instead. After the cassettes Rosanna, Sundor and Glit arrived on Nana, Teletraan 15 was accused of being Teletraan I's saboteur and imprisoned. Escaping with the aid of the cassettes, 15 learned of Kurohyō Man's secret agenda to use the gathered data to alter the future to remove "unnecessary conflict". Teletraan 15 first destroyed the disc she had recorded her data on, then commandeered the commander's Transwarp spaceship to travel back in time and prevent the whole mess from happening. Unfortunately, 10 and Kurohyō Man managed to get on board as well. 10 held a gun to 15's head, but in the end was unable to pull the trigger. When 15 charged the Kurohyō Man of the past in order to prevent him from getting Teletraan 1's data, the "present" panther clamped his jaws on her left ankle. Unwilling to stop the agent from altering history any further, she cut off her own foot with her saw-blade arm to free herself, then drove the saw into the console, destroying the records that had been lost in the first place that started the whole mess. Expressing mixed disappointment (in the failure of his scheme) and pride (in his "foolish" subordinates), the "present" commander dumped 15, 10 and the cassettes out of his ship and flew away. Despite their predicament (and having lost both a foot and an arm), 15 seemed pleased, having averted a time-altering catastrophe. The Teletraan units were originally designed to represent specific emotions. Teletraan 15 is "sadness". Teletraan 15 speaks with a Kyūshū region accent. Teletraan 15's name, pronounced "Ichigo", means both "one-five" and "strawberry" in Japanese. T-AI T-AI, her name being an abbreviated form of "Tactical Artificial Intelligence", is the sentient computer program which runs the day-to-day operations of the Autobots' base, manning and directing the Global Spacebridge and activating Battle Protocols, selecting suitable members for the mission at hand. She is reportedly the "daughter" of the Teletraan I computer system of the RiD universe. What exactly this means is unknown. She keeps tabs on events across Earth, coordinates Autobot forces across the globe, maintains the elaborate Space Bridge network, and generally keeps things running smoothly at the base (or as smoothly as possible considering the variety of odd personalities that make up the Autobot ranks). To interact with other beings, T-AI manifests herself as a holographic avatar resembling a young human girl in a maroon uniform, similar to that of a Japanese policewoman, which seems have caught the eye of Koji (who, in the Japanese version, is the only character to affectionately refer to her as "Ai-Chan"). She is an incredibly advanced computer that displays distinct emotions, self-awareness, a sense of humor, and -perhaps most notably- the ability to lose her patience. She is quick to verbally berate any Autobot found shirking their duties - usually Side Burn. Animated series T-AI's first major action on Earth was to initiate Battle Protocol and send the Autobot Brothers to New York City. A short time later, Optimus Prime brought Koji Onishi to visit the base—Koji's father had been kidnapped by Megatron. On being introduced to T-AI, Koji attempted to shake hands with her and fell through the holographic projection. The boy stuck around with T-AI to monitor the currently-developing situation—the Predacons were trying to steal an explosive device from a car. T-AI would continue to monitor odd goings-on, such as a series of suspicious train wrecks which turned out to have been caused by the Predacons. The only Autobot she tended to have problems with was Side Burn, a notorious slacker who would often be out chasing red sports cars rather than go to the assignments given to him. On one occasion Side Burn turned out to be actually doing something useful—exploring some ruins with Koji. As a result of this adventure, a computer microchip owned by Doctor Onishi was discovered, and T-AI set about extracting information from it. Puzzled by the Predacons' interest in statues, T-AI dispatched the Autobot Brothers to the Cave of the Dragon, which Koji had a hunch was involved. There Side Burn encountered a giant moving statue, which T-AI was able to reveal was a special effect created by a film crew working there. As it turned out the cave had another secret, the first of seven Cybertronian artifacts called O-Parts. Shortly after the discovery, T-AI called all of the Autobots back to base to review footage of their past missions and attempt to work out where the Predacon base was hidden. T-AI was able to unlock more information from Dr Onishi's microchip, pointing the Autobots to Castle Peak, where they discovered the wreck of an Autobot spacecraft. After Megatron stole the six protoforms from inside it, T-AI was able to track him to McKinley Army Base and alert Optimus, though ultimately Megatron was able to reformat the protoforms into Decepticons. After the destruction of a dam by the Decepticons, T-AI sent the Autobot Brothers to patrol Sherman Dam and soon lost contact with them. Once Optimus arrived at the dam, T-AI alerted him to the fact that the Decepticons had mined it with pulsar bombs. Fortunately disaster was averted once again with the help of Team Bullet Train. When the Predacons attacked the new CGA Tower and took the people inside hostage, Sky-Byte demanded something from Optimus. Something he wasn't terribly clear on. T-AI suggested Sky-Byte might mean the O-Parts, which probably wasn't the most clever thing considering he didn't seem to know about them. T-AI intercepted a transmission indicating that Sky-Byte was searching for O-Parts. She and Optimus suspected it was a trap, so they sent the Autobot Brothers in. With Optimus under attack from Decepticons on an island, T-AI monitored the situation with Koji, and was amazed when Optimus merged with the newly arrived Autobot Ultra Magnus into Omega Prime. She reported reading a massive amount of energy. T-AI was able to extract more information from Doctor Onishi's microchip, pointing to a dig which the doctor was working on before he was kidnapped. The Build Team were dispatched, and when the Decepticons were sighted in the area, T-AI sent the Spy Changers, Autobot Brothers and Team Bullet Train for protection. She reassured Koji that his father must still be alive as the Predacons were still extracting information from him. She was proved right a few hours later when Sky-Byte inadvertently set Doctor Onishi free. With the release of Doctor Onishi, T-AI worked with him to create a detector to locate the rest of the O-Parts. The Autobot Brothers and Build Team managed to locate and retrieve the five remaining O-Parts and, back at base, T-AI wondered whether finding them was a blessing or a curse. T-AI was able to detect a data stream coming from the activated O-Parts and, despite Optimus' concerns, merged with them to get more information. Although she was able to find out the location of the Orb of Sigma, she became trapped in the globe created by the O-Parts. Optimus and the brothers took the O-Parts globe to the Sahara Desert where, in a pyramid beneath the desert sands, they found the Orb of Sigma. The O-Parts globe merged with it, cutting off their communication with T-AI completely. The Autobots managed to keep the Orb away from the Decepticons and return it to Autobot base, where T-AI was successfully extracted. She reported that she had gained from the Orb the knowledge of where to find Cerebros, the key to Fortress Maximus. Finally the Decepticons located the Autobot base and began to attack. T-AI alerted all of the Autobots to go to designated co-ordinates so that Optimus could lead the Decepticons into a trap. She monitored the battle from base, contacting Omega Prime when Galvatron used his cyber-bats to seize control of the Earth's children. She activated the Global Space Bridge so the Autobots could retreat, but was too late to warn them when Galvatron ruptured the tunnel wall to flood it with molten rock. At Omega Prime's command, she opened space bridge portals to the Earth's core and sealed them after he had led Galvatron through for a last confrontation. Fortunately Koji was able to mobilise Earth's children via the Internet and send a massive amount of power to Prime, enabling him to win the fight, though T-AI told him that Prime was still trapped. Fortunately the energy from Galvatron's defeat had reopened the Global Space Bridge, allowing Omega Prime to escape the Earth's core. Dreamwave Productions The character also put in a brief appearance in one comic book story in the Dreamwave Summer Special, but no more stories were published. The RiD lost a contest Dreamwave between itself and Beast Wars to gain a mini-series. Before either storyline could get the series Dreamwave went out of business. Binaltech Ai Kuruma has had a strong sense of justice since she was a child, and now has aspirations of being a highly decorated policewoman. She's fairly sharp, knows her laws, and is a very good driver (if a little wild), able to keep pursuit of getaway cars even in a normal police cruiser. However, her natural over-eager (albeit good-natured and helpful) nature seems to get in the way of her duties from time to time. She's a decent athlete and dedicated to helping others. Ai and Red Alert were in pursuit of a speeding criminal. Ai's forceful driving brought a few complaints from Red, but she managed to corner the car. As she stepped out to apprehend the suspect, a shot rang out, and Red Alert quickly transformed, blocking the shot... After shooing the kitty Chear off Red Alert's hood, Ai received a call about a little boy who'd gotten lost on his way to the market. Ai (dreaming of a commendation for finding the boy) followed the sound of crying, only to find it was Chear again, up in a tree. She climbed up the tree to rescue it, but fell from the high branches... but Red Alert caught her and the cat in time. Fun Publications Side Burn impersonated a member of the Autobot Elite Guard (Dion) in order to impress Road Rage and a waitress, who resembled T-AI. Prowl found out and told them he was imposter. Prowl later took him to meet the new Autobot Leader Optimus Prime. IDW Publishing T-AI made a cameo in the Transformers Animated book, The All-Spark Almanac II, published by IDW Publishing. Toys * Binaltech Asterisk Alert (2005) :The original Red Alert (called Alert in Japan) character returns for Binaltech Asterisk as a recolor of Silverstreak. His Binaltech appearance is actually one of the first Binaltech Asterisk toys - these being produced with a female driver. Alert comes with Ai - recognisable from her appearance in the Japanese TV series Car Robots (Robots in Disguise in America). As with several other Binaltech (and Asterisk) figures, there is no Alternators version of Red Alert. Teletraan X In the mirrorverse, Teletraan X is the Ark's computer. Teletraan X has a female persona, like her Animated counterpart. She is portrayed as being cold voiced and hates Goldbug. Even though she is appears in the story, she is not given a visual, but was named in her appearances. Fun Publications In Eye in the Sky, Teletraan X held Goldbug captive when he lost the battle for leadership of the Autobots against Rodimus. When Goldbug accepted him as his new leader, Teletraan released Goldbug, but still didn't trust him. Rodimus had Wheeljack reprogram Teletraan to only answer to them two. In Blitzwing Bop, Goldbug passes by Teletraan's main console. Goldbug is scared at it as it was beeping at him. Transformers: Robots in Disguise In Transformers: Robots in Disguise episode "An Explosive Situation", T-AI introduced herself to Koji as the daughter of Teletraan I. In "Hope for the Future", Midnight Express told Koji, they had sky spies searching for his father and the Predacons 24/7. Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen In the Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen universe, Teletraan I is a super-computer created by Bumblebee to record the many Autobot victories. Teletraan I did not appear in any fiction expect on a Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen promotional birthday card with Optimus Prime, and mentioned on Bumblebee's Transformers: Dark of the Moon toy bio. Transformers Animated In the 2007 reimagined series, Transformers Animated, Teletraan I is the central computer of the Orion, and but serves much the same purpose as in the Generation 1 series. This version of Teletraan One has a female persona, voiced by Tara Strong. As Megatron damaged the Orion, the ship crash-lands on Earth (this time in Lake Erie, near the city of Detroit), the Autobots on board voluntarily go into stasis for their own safety during the crash after ridding themselves of their guest, only to wake up half a century later. Megatron burns up in the atmosphere. The Autobots use Teletraan I's Sky Spy satellite to scan local vehicles as templates for their vehicle modes on Earth. Later, in the season 2 finale A Bridge Too Close, it is revealed that Teletraan I is simply a system that replaces Omega Supreme when he is offline and simply controls the ship, similar to an auto-pilot. Omega Supreme sacrifices himself to close the space bridge the Decepticons built with Bulkhead's forced help, leaving Teletraan I in control once more. Megatron would find the Orion, and overrode Teletraan I so he could control the ship. This ship served as the Decepticon's base throughout season 3. Until the season finale where the Autobots save Arcee and Omega Supreme, revive him, thus deactivating Teletraan I once and for all. Omega Supreme then brings the Autobots, Sari Sumdac, and defeated Decepticons back to Cybertron in his ship mode, once there he transforms into robot mode for everyone to see he back, and he's here to stay. Transformers: Prime Books Teletraan 1 appears in the novel Transformers: Exodus. He is a computer created during the Golden Age to protect Omega Supreme. He was located in the vaults beneath Iacon, but was relocated to the Ark when the Autobots left Cybertron. Video games Teletraan 1 was underneath Autobot City, and was moved to the Ark in Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. It's nodes can power up the player, wiether it's Autobot or Decepticon. Teletraan 1 is also the name of the main menu of Transformers: War for Cybertron and Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. References External links * Teletraan I at TFWIKI.Net, the Transformers Wiki Category:Fictional computers Category:Transformers characters Category:Blog posts